Things I'll Never Say
by Sway2
Summary: Lex invites Chloe over


Things I'll Never Say  
  
-Sway  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my laptop, I'd be sitting in Michael Rosenbaum's lap. And if I owned this song, I'd be sitting in Joel Madden's lap. (I don't own Joel or Michael either)  
  
*I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm starring at my feet My cheeks are tuning red I'm searching for the words inside my head*  
  
Chloe waited in the foyer of Lex's mansion, waiting for the maid to return with permission to enter his office. Lex had called her here for no reason that was apparent to her, but she came anyway - she had a crush on Clark but an even bigger one on Lex. Chloe thanked god that she wasn't obvious about -this- one, imagine the embarrassment of a hot billionaire knowing you have a crush on him. Poor Amy.  
  
*I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cuz I know you're worth it you're worth it yeah*  
  
"He will see you now." The maid popped out of no where and scared 10 years off Chloe's life. The young girl proceeded cautiously into Lex's very intimidating office, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Sullivan. Take a seat." Lex was standing by his window behind his desk, but turned to gesture grandly at the seat place square in front of his desk. She was tempted to get out a measuring tape and see if it was exact and laugh at him either way. But she curbed that impulse and sat in the overly comfortable chair - she was willing to swear to god that he had two types of chairs for this office. Ridged for enemies and comfy for friends, so she took the comfy chair as a good sign. Chloe closed her eyes. She was even babbling in her mind, definitely a sign of nervousness. 'Take a breath Chloe, he's just a guy; enough with the chairs.'  
  
"Something on your mind Miss Sullivan?" Lex asked taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
*If I could say what I wanted to say I'd say I want to blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could see what I wanted to see I want to see you go down on one knee Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say*  
  
Chloe's eyes flew open and she smiled at Lex wishing she could get this stupid song out of her head, fitting or not, it was damn annoying! "I thought we were gonna talk about what was on -your- mind seeing you called me here and all."  
  
"Right well." Lex coughed and stood up. "I was wondering about Clark. You like him don't you?"  
  
Chloe knew exactly what he meant but succumbed to the stereotypical blond she was assumed to be. "He's my best friend, of course I like him."  
  
Lex chucked, not laughed. "I know you know what I meant."  
  
"And that has what to do with you Mr. Luthor?"  
  
"Nothing. Just curiosity."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and stood up. "If this is all you called me here for- "  
  
"You have something else on your mind."  
  
*It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out Where not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care*  
  
She wished Lex would just shut up so this song would go away, but he kept on talking, the perfect time for him to feel chatty. "What are you my therapist?"  
  
"I'll be anything you want me to be." Lex could feel a verse of a song he'd heard on the radio coming on.  
  
*What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away I stutter I stumble Like I've go nothing to say  
  
Cuz I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect cuz I know you're worth it you're worth it yeah *  
  
Chloe was stunned. 'Huh?' "Huh?"  
  
Lex decided to go for it, maybe it would get this stupid song out of his head. "Come on Chloe, all the banter in the coffee shop? Haven't you ever wondered." he came around his desk and lent on the edge of the table directly in front of her.  
  
"If I could be another one of you tramps like Victoria? Cos I have to say - NO!"  
  
Lex shook his head. "Victoria was a business deal. You are Clarks friend. Very different circumstances." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Think about it."  
  
It took her all of three seconds. "Okay." And then they were kissing.  
  
The End 


End file.
